


Third Times a Charm

by Sampai66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Online Dating, alternative universe, i'll add more tags once i write more, klance, modern monster universe, sampai writes, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Online dating is hard when you're a human.  Imagine online dating as a creature of the night.A modern monster dating AU where both Keith and Lance have horrible dates through an online dating app.  But just when each of them is about to give up, they take a chance on lucky date number 3 and end up discovering each other.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Pea Mountain

Keith is going to kill Allura.

Dead, so dead. Buried ten feet below ground in a spot where no one will find her remains.

This is all her fault.

Keith is bored out of his fucking mind and irritated as all hell, staring out the restaurant window. His “date” (let’s put that in quotes because so far this date has consisted of a total one-sided conversation and little acknowledgment that Keith is present) is droning on and on about how much gold he has and how it’s so easy to find (not at the end of rainbows apparently). 

Keith has barely been able to get a word in the entire hour he’s been sitting across the leprechaun in front of him. 

Honestly, he can’t even remember the creature’s name. Has come to calling him Goldie in his mind just to amuse himself. The four solid gold teeth gleaming in the low light just cements the nickname in stone.

Again, this is all Allura’s fault. 

Let’s backtrack...

“Keith you need to get out there! Start dating! You’ll never find anyone if you hole yourself up in your coffin all the time!” Allura said one night a few weeks back when they were hanging out for their monthly movie and wine night.

“My coffin is _very_ comfy thank you very much. And I only use it once a month! And I’m hanging out with you right now!” Keith counters with a pout. 

“Yes, but _where_ are we?” Allura gestures around them, brow raised in question. Keith knows this is a rhetorical question but answers anyway. “Uhh, my house..” 

“Exactly!

He’s a homebody, so what? With as long as he’s lived, he’s done a lot of things. He deserves to stay at home. 

“On that note..” Allura trails off and picks up his phone, unlocking it.

_I need to change my password._

“I heard of this new app for people like us and I took the liberty of making you a profile.” Allura hands him the phone with a glint in her eyes.

_O no. A profile?_

He does NOT like the sound of that. He’s already immensely against this idea and he hasn’t even looked at his phone yet.

Hesitantly, he glances down at the screen, hoping it’s not what he thinks it is.

_Damn it all to hell._

It’s exactly what he was dreading. A profile on a dating app. A fae dating app to be precise. Monsters, demons, merfolk, witches, all kinds of creatures not of humankind.

He scrolls through his profile. His likes- Kosmo (his three-headed dog), cooking (despite popular belief, vampires still have taste buds and still love to eat human food), taxidermy and geode hunting. His dislikes- onions, not using a turn signal, nail-biting and peaches. All there for the world to see and judge.

His age is listed too, looks like Allura took some liberties with that one seeing how it says 102 when in reality he’s 202.

He looks up from his phone and shoots his most heated glare Allura’s way and simply says, “No.” Firm and to the point. He turns and lifts his nose upwards for good measure. Hopefully driving home his decision.

“Keith come on!” Allura sounds exasperated, “When was the last time you went on a date? Huh? Last century? Please just try it out?”

The pleading tone in her voice is making it hard to say no and he can already feel his resolve wavering. 

“Just try three dates, that’s all I ask.” She takes the phone from him and taps, taps, taps, bringing up a different screen, turning it around for Keith to see.

Apparently, he has several “winks” directed at him and Allura starts scrolling through the options. She’s rambling on about a few of the candidates that look promising. 

He knows she means well...and he has been getting a little lonely this past decade, a little touch starved, an urge to share his interests and hobbies with someone.

_But ugh, online dating..he’s terrible with technology in the first place! Let alone trying to get a date through it!_

In the end though, he caves, agreeing to no more than three dates.

Which is how he finds himself here, wishing he was home rather than at this restaurant.

At least the food is good. 

He picks at his mashed potatoes, moving the peas into a pile, shaping them into, what Keith is calling it, The Pea-k of Pea-dom, ha! _He’s funny._

He’s too busy with his pea kingdom that he doesn’t register that his date is actually directing a question towards him.

“Do you think this spoon is real gold?” Goldie asks, inspecting its handle. Considering its weight in his hand.

Keith stares blankly back, his brain screaming at him to answer back, all that comes out is, “Uhhhh..”

“I mean it looks real, feels real.” And then he’s sniffing and licking it. Biting the end for good measure.

Keith stares in awkward silence, eyes squinting in confusion.

His confusion grows along with disgust when Goldie takes the spoon and stuffs it in his pocket, along with the fork and knife.

_Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. I’m done!_

The chair scrapes across the floor as Keith launches from his seat. “Well it’s been fun but it looks like my dog ate some bad Styx treats, you know the ones that clean his fangs? I...I gotta go.” He points his finger over his shoulder, taking out his wallet and setting a twenty-dollar bill on the table.

“That should be enough for my dinner.” His feet are already turning him towards the exit, muttering out a goodbye as he turns away.

He doesn’t look back as he leaves and pulls out his phone, shooting Allura a text.

_Me: I hope you’ve said your goodbyes to the ones you love..._

_Allura: …..was it...that bad??_

_Me: Yes, and I’m going to kill you for making me do this._


	2. Strung Out

Lance spritzes his favorite cologne along his neck, checking himself out in the mirror. His perfectly “imperfect, tousled, I just woke up” hair looking just as it had a few moments ago...perfect.

This is going to be his first date in a long time and his nerves are getting the best of him. Hunk has been texting him non stop encouragement because he knows how long Lance has been out of the dating scene.

_Stop freaking out. It’s just one date._

The date should be pretty relaxed in hindsight. They are going to a local farmers market, shop the wares and grab lunch at one of the food trucks. Simple, easy and kind of cute if Lance does say so himself. It was his idea.

The clock chimes, signaling the noon hour. He needs to get going if he wants to be on time for their 12:15 meet time.

Grabbing his keys, he yells goodbye to Ceru, his Phoenix, and gets a short squawk in return. The walk is short, Lance living only a few blocks away from the market. He makes his way towards the clock tower, where his date is to meet him.

They’ve messaged back and forth for a few weeks within the monster dating app and decided it was time to meet up, exchanging phone numbers as a way to talk easier.

His date in question is supposed to be wearing bright yellow kicks and after a few moments of searching, spots him under a tree not far from the tower.

Lance treads up to him, putting on his best charming smile, “Hey, are you Dente?”

The date in question turns to face him, “Ya. You must be Lance.”

They shake hands and head over towards the market stalls. With so many wares and goods being sold, there are plenty of things to distract them and give them topics to discuss.

Dente is actually pretty chill and they have a few things in common. One of Dente’s biggest interests though is teeth, makes sense since he _is_ a Toothfairy. Lance cares about oral hygiene but ultimately doesn’t really care all that much about teeth but he lets Dente babble on about them, throwing in commentary here and there. Lance is actually enjoying himself...

...until about an hour into their date.

The line for the food truck is long and chicken n’ waffles are on the menu today so the wait will be a while. But it’ll be worth it, Lance has heard good things about this vendor. 

The line is moving slowly and Lance is regaling Dente with a story of his niblings when suddenly Dente turns and sniffs the air, eyes dilating and canine teeth growing to fine points. Lance stops talking mid-sentence and looks over in confusion.

“Are you al---” Lance is abruptly cut off as Dente disappears in a poof of sparkles, shrinking down to the size of a small fairy. Lance is looking around frantically to make sure no humans saw that (luckily they are at the end of the line) as Dente zips off towards an excited looking child.

“Mum! Mum! Lok! My tuff came oout!” The kid looks to be around five years old and is jumping up and down holding his tooth up for his mother to see.

“Ok honey let me have it. I’ll hold onto it so we can leave it out for the tooth fairy later.” She explains as she opens her purse and places it inside.

Lance glances down just in time to see Dente wiggle himself into her purse. Lance isn’t exactly sure what is happening but he follows the mother and son a few paces, waiting to see if Dente leaves the bag.

All of a sudden there’s a poof and flash behind Lance and he jumps with a yelp, turning to face what he assumes is Dente.

Unfortunately, Lance grows even more confused as he watches Dente pull out a necklace from under his shirt (that he apparently had been wearing the whole time) and squints down to see...teeth. Multiple, tiny teeth strung together on a string.

Tiny children’s teeth by the look of it.

Lance can’t help the face of disgust he makes as he rears back with a shriek.

“What the hell! Why do you have those! And why are you wearing them?!” He hisses.

Dente startles, like he had forgotten where he was and who he was with as he looks up from the tooth he just added to the necklace.

“Oh! Lance! Look! I got a new tooth for my collection!” He shoves the necklace closer to Lance’s face.

“Y-your collection? What the hell does that mean? Do all Toothfairies have collections that they wear around their necks?!!” Lance is wide-eyed and baffled as he stares at Dente.

Dente doesn’t miss a beat answering as he smirks up at Lance. “No. We have to turn all teeth into the Tooth Repository but I...I like to collect them and show them off. It’s an obsession really. But one I can’t shake.” It's a statement that should sound remorseful but it doesn’t. And Dente definitely doesn’t look like it bothers him one bit.

_Yaaaaaa...nope! I’m out!!_

“Ahh well don’t let me keep you from your….admiration of your tiny children's teeth necklace.”

Dente’s attention is back on the tooth he just collected and hums in non-committal response. Doesn’t even spare Lance a glance, just starts to mumble about how pretty the color of the tooth is.

Lance doesn't bother with a goodbye, just turns on his heel and swiftly heads back towards his apartment, never slowing down until he’s safe inside his place.

He pulls out his phone and immediately calls Hunk. After the third ring, Hunk picks up. “Hunk! O my god! You’ll never believe what just happened on my date! He wore children’s teeth around his NECK!!”

Lance screeches and complains about anything and everything pertaining to the date and the dating scene as a whole.

“I’m sorry buddy. Hopefully, the next one will be better.” Hunk encourages.

Lance huffs, “Ya, maybe. I never want to see another tooth again.”

They hang up not long after that and Lance decides to drown out that nightmare of a date with some rocky road ice cream and reruns of Desperate Housewives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out! I'll definitely get the next part out soon! Thank you for sticking around to read this, I'm excited to continue the crazy dating adventures of our monster boys and how they find each other and fall in love :)


End file.
